


Oops

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Little Gifts 2021 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Breaking the Bed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Carlos is earth shatteringly good at making TK feel great.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Little Gifts 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179617
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westallenkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/gifts).



> Taking mini-fic prompts right now on my tumblr [here](%E2%80%9Calilypea.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D). 500 words or less.
> 
> This is for Chrissy 💛

TK tossed his head back against the pillows and writhed, his hips lifting off the bed as he moaned, Carlos sliding deeper inside of him. “O-Oh god,” he groaned even louder as he tried to find something to hold onto, his hand sliding off of Carlos’ shoulder. 

“Fuck,” Carlos cursed against his neck, pressing close as he gripped TK’s leg and hiked it up over his hip, pausing for a moment, pressed inside of him to the hilt.

“N-No,” TK bucked his hips, relishing in the moan that Carlos let out when he did so. “Don’t you dare stop,” it had been three days. 

Three days since he’d felt this. God, he’d missed it. 

“Not planning on it, Carino,” Carlos bit at his bottom lip, then pulled out almost all the way, thrusting back in, punishing and hard. “Want you to feel me,” he murmured, his dark eyes full of heat as he looked down at TK. “Want to watch you lose it.” 

“Harder,” TK pleaded with him. 

“You really do love it rough, don’t you, Tyler Kennedy?” Carlos panted softly and pulled back; gripping TK’s thighs, he pulled him down, holding them in a bruising grip as he thrust harder and harder, the sound echoing through the room.

TK cried out, clamping his eyes shut. That was what he needed; this was what he wanted. God, the earth was shaking and breaking apart, and wait…

The two of them flipped, rolling off the suddenly off-kilter bed and they lay on the floor stunned. 

“Oh my god,” TK gasped out, then tossed his head back and laughed. “We broke the bed.” 

Carlos snorted, then laughed as well; burying his face in TK’s chest, he sat up slowly. “I can’t believe that just happened.” 

“I thought you were so good the earth moved,” TK giggled, covering his face with his hands. 

“You’re okay?” Carlos asked, looking him over for bruises, then glancing back at the bed with a snicker. It was scrap. 

“Yep, except for one thing,” TK nodded his head. 

“What is it?” Carlos looked worried, leaning in close; he yelped when TK yanked him down into a kiss then pushed him onto his back. 

“I wasn’t done yet,” TK grinned wickedly as he climbed on top of Carlos, leaning down to kiss him. 

Rugburn be damned.


End file.
